


The Last Cherry Blossom

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming Bites, Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Omega Jensen, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; REQUEST: JARED/JENSEN – WET; Jensen is needy, horny and wet all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Cherry Blossom

Summer has come, and among the heat and sweat and scorching sun, the annual Rut Run was on. The desire burned the wolves like a white hot flame, the desire to mate flaring within the heart of the Alpha. The air is thick with sexual tension, ripe with musk, the forest eerily silent. In the middle of the mossy grass, two men wrestle naked on the ground, their skins as hot and smoldering as the summer air, their eyes wide and wild. 

The Alpha, fierce and stronger, easily knocks the pup to the ground, pins him. The Omega moans, aroused by the domination, body quivering when the Alpha’s teeth scrape against the ridge of his shoulder blade. Sharp, stinging bites glow up to the base of his neck and latch on, a deep, vicious growl vibrating from Jared. He goes limp, submissive, fingers clawing at the grass and gripping so tightly his knuckles turn ghost white. 

The Alpha’s senses are bathed in the ripe musk of an unmated Omega, the aroma intoxicating and tantalizing to Jensen. The Alpha rumbles softly, fingers brushing over the Omega’s ribcage, his body breaks out in quivering goosebumps. His sharp hearing picks up the Omega’s heartbeat thumps like a war drum, and like a virgin touched for the very first time, the pup allows a needy moan to slip from his cotton candy pink lips as he begins to leak slickness. 

The fresh scent hits the Alpha like a punch to the gut, in a frenzy of movements he mounts the Omega, pushes in all the way in, his hips flush with the pup who cries out in the night, already pushing back on his thick cock, whines in pleasure. 

Jensen gasps breathlessly, bites his lip, body already getting lost in the pleasure of Jared’s hips grind while hands brushing over his side, nails cutting into his skin, touching him possessively. His throat is too tight to allow words escape, only gasping moans and huff breathes part from his lips, he’s breathing a bit shallower. The Alpha’s hands snake up his spine and into his hair, tugging his head sideways to lay a bite on his skin. Pain and pleasure roar though him, and he howls as he is claimed by the beast. 

Jared was neither delicate nor sweet and tender. The brute inside got to be voracious with desire craving a taste. Jared could not help himself, he opens his mouth and latches onto Jensen’s throat, canine sharp teeth sinking in deeper and breaking open the skin in a gush of ruby red. 

Copper stings his tongue, his nostrils flaring when he gets a whiff of his mate's sugar sweet smell floating through the air and blending with the bleeding fragrance. He sinking his teeth into the skin and scrapes across broken skin, blood oozing into his mouth as his hips rut, he shoving in franticly, burying his aching cock deep into the moist heat that clings to him virgin tight. 

His beautiful mate mewls and whimpers and moans, Jensen’s human voice nearly giving way to a wolf howl. As Jared’s hips buck, Jensen is overridden with pleasure, spreading his thighs wider, letting his mate deeper inside him as the knot catches the rim of his hole. 

With the taste of blood in his mouth and the warmth of his mate under him, Jared is instable, enthusiastically licking Jensen’s neck and lapping up the blood and nearly purring like a kitten as his hips keep rutting, faster, harder, a howl ripping from his lungs as his knot began to swell fully, he shoves inside and ties and release inside Jensen, hot spurts painting the omega’s insides creamy white. 

Jensen’s nail cuts into the forest floor as his mate stays mounted in place, seconds late he comes, growling as he looks over his shoulder with his golden eyes catching his mate’s attention. Jared gazes down at him, lips bloody and plump and beautifully soft, and when Jensen parts his lips in a request for kiss, Jared kisses him with every ounce of love in his heart, unable to hide his smirk when he hears his mate begin to purr like a sweet little kitten. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118605.html?thread=42929741#t42929741)


End file.
